


Who is she?

by Raven_Frost_21



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Power, Barry Allen is oblivious, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a bean, Elizabeth Willow West (oc) is a BAMF, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, IT WILL GET REALLY DARK AND MATURE, Iris West is oblivious, Main Character is an OC, Oblivious Wally West, Romani Dick Grayson, he gets one don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21
Summary: You all know of Wally West. Nephew of the flash, best friend of Nightwing. But you don’t know about his older sister.Her name, Elizabeth Willow West. Better known as Queenie. The most feared inmate of Gotham Juvenile Detention Center. She takes no shit and will beat your ass if needed.This is about her, and the truth behind the West Family, and a young clone.(I only tag romantic relationships) (I might start tagging all, I'm undecided, let me know if you want me to tag others)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Mary West/Rudolph West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Juvie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Be kind. This idea just wouldn’t leave me alone. I need to sleep dang it! DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC'S
> 
> Yeah this is going to get really dark, REALLY DARK, but it all works out in the end. This is about stuff that is happening in the world around me that I have noticed and that no one really talks about it.

You all know of Wally West, nephew of Barry Allen, son of Mary and Rudolph West. But you don’t know of his sister. His older sister to be exact. Even Wally barely knew her. 

This is the story of Elizabeth Willow West.

Elizabeth was not a wanted child, her parents had just married and didn’t want or need a small child running around. It would have been better if she was a boy, but she was unfortunately born female. Her Aunt Iris is the one who had named her.

She spent one wonderful year with her parents, who cared for her as best they could. Until they grew tired and wanted to further their careers. So at the age of one, they shipped her off. And no, they didn’t send her to family, they sent her to Gotham. Gotham Juvenile Detention Center to be exact.

Now I know what you’re thinking, a baby in juvie?! Yes, she was a baby in juvie. It was Gotham after all. You can do anything for a price. Her Aunt and Uncle were told she was living with Mary’s parents, who were dead, but that wasn’t known by most people.

She was raised by the kids and the guards, and was the most doted on kid there. Somedays her parents would come and take her to visit her Aunt and Uncle, to regale them with tales of her adventures with her grandparents. The other kids loved those days, she always had plenty of candy to share. 

She was 4 when her father pulled her out unexpectedly. He quickly explained that her mother was finally giving birth to a son. And that she was to be silent and draw no more attention to herself when she visited. She wasn’t as important.

She just nodded silently and sat in the waiting room, making a show of being excited to her Aunt and Uncle. She got tired of waiting after a while and took a test on one of those glowing screens. Her father was slightly proud when he came to check and saw that she had an IQ of 145. He quickly told everyone that her mother had given birth to her brother Wally.

She smiled and gently held her little brother, feeling a great love swell in her chest as she looked down at his face. She thought she would hate him, but she couldn’t. Eventually she had to leave and her father drove her back. He quickly explained that she was to tell her Aunt and Uncle she was at a school for the gifted, and would not be able to visit as often.

She just nodded numbly, feeling ice covering her heart as the truth sunk in. She wasn’t wanted. He was. And he was going to get everything she wanted. She embraced the cold as it numbed her, and when she walked back into the center, they felt the change in the air.

They had lost their Disney Princess. This was their Queen.

She soon became known as Queenie and few remembered her name as Elizabeth. She was cold and she was fierce. She won every fight she was in and could make the Warden flinch. She was smart and cunning, you crossed her and you would pay dearly. She still treated everyone kindly and did not stand for bullying. 

As she grew so did her ice. She was the Ice Queen, and she answered to no one. She would still pass out candy when she got back from her visits, but if you crossed her, you had to remember to check the wrapping.

She ruled with an iron fist. And she never backed down. To her Aunt and Uncle she was funny and happy, their bright little girl. She became adept at acting and had a razor sharp smile. 

She was 11 when Wally almost got them killed. She was on a visit home when she had overheard the boy planning. She had followed him to the makeshift lab and ran to push him away, when the experiment exploded. She was knocked back, with Wally crashing into her.

When their parents found them they were unconscious, with Elizabeth curled around Wally as if she was shielding him from the blast. 

8 weeks later she had opened her eyes with a groan, Wally was sitting next to her with his wrist in a cast.

“Elizabeth, are you alright?”

She just closed her eyes and groaned.

“You idiot! You took the brunt of the blast, I know I’m your younger brother but you can’t sacrifice yourself for me!”

He ran his uninjured hand through his hair as he huffed.

“Wal-ly w-ww-a-ter.”

He shot up and nodded, “Water right, right!”

Soon he was pressing a glass to her lips and she drank greedily. After she was finished she laid back and let her mask drop, piercing her brother with the glare of the Ice Queen.

“Wallace Rudolph West, it is my job as your older sister to protect you. I would sacrifice myself if it meant you got to live a long happy life. That is my duty, to protect you. Now, promise me something.”

He sat back and looked at her. “What?”

She glared, “Promise me that you will never pull shit like that again! If I hadn’t been there you could’ve died! And all this just to be like Uncle Barry!”

He looked at her shocked, “You know?”

She glared and he flinched cowering back, “I have known since I was 6. You don’t have to have powers to be a hero Wally. You are perfect. My little genius brother.”

He smiled at her before the doctor came in. 

“Miss West, it seems you are good to go, your concussion seems to have cleared and your fractures have healed. I would be gentle with the rib, you broke 8 of them and fractured another 6.”

She nodded and he left. She turned to look and saw her Father smiling at her from the other side of the room.

“I’ll just go check you out Elizabeth. You missed too much school already. I’ll drive you to the airport.”

She nodded and Wally groaned. “Does she have to go back now? She just woke up!”

She turned to him after a look at her Father’s face, she pulled a look of pure panic on her face as she grabbed her brother’s hand.

“Wally! I have so much to do! I have finals to make up! I have essays to write!”

He nodded and she sighed. “I’ll visit you when I can okay?”

He looked down and frowned but nodded. “Tell Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry I said hi okay?”

He nodded and a nurse came in with a change of clothes. Wally ran from the room as she stood and slowly changed into leggings and a sweater. She slipped on ankle boots and brushed her hair.

She slowly walked out the door, relishing in the soft fabric, a change from her stiff jumpsuit.

Her father led her to the door and she quickly held it open for him. True to his word he drove her to the airport and made sure she got on board.

Once the flight was in the air she relaxed. She dozed for the entire flight and slowly made her way out to the baggage claim. She looked around until she spotted the Warden and smiled. Life was back to normal.

She strutted over to him and held her hands out in front of her. He was silent as he cuffed her and led her to his car. She sat in the back and lazily watched out the window. 

“I heard that Batman doesn’t like corrupt cops, Warden.”

He grunted as he looked at her in the mirror.

“I wonder what he’ll do if he ever finds out about me?”

He stiffened and she laughed. “After all, a baby, who couldn’t have done anything wrong, was put under your care.”

He glared at her and she smiled wickedly. “I would be quiet West, unless you want to be in solitary.”

She snorted and burst into peals of laughter, sending a chill down the man’s spine.

“You’re funny Warden.”

He said nothing as he turned back to the road, ignoring his passenger. 

``

A year passed and she became more feared among the center. She knew things that she shouldn’t and seemed to be in two places at once. She could get out of solitary without leaving a clue as to how with the lock still in place.

She smirked as she listened to the whispers. She was fast. She could do all the things her Uncle could. She liked to think that she was just as fast as him. She was. 

Everything was going fine. Until she heard the whispers. A new kid was coming. One like her, who didn’t do anything.

She did some digging and was enraged by what she found. The kid was 9, just a year older than Wally. His parents had just been murdered in front of him and he was being sent here despite having Bruce Wayne offer to adopt him because he was Rromani. 

She left the office and heard soft pain filled cries. She growled as she flung open the cell,  _ her cell,  _ to find Bill, Ted and Amy beating the poor boy. 

She snarled. “You are dead! Leave! This is our cell and you are not welcome, and if I ever see the three of you near Grayson I will end you all.”

The three paled. “Yes Queenie.”

They moved to leave but tripped over her foot. “It’s Queen. Only those I like get to call me Queenie.”

They nodded frantically and left. She shut the door with a clang before kneeling next to the boy.

“Dick Grayson? I’m Queenie. Don’t worry, they won’t lay another finger on you.”

He looked at her with wide tear filled blue eyes.

“I heard about your parents. I’m so sorry. They must have been wonderful. Did your mom make you that elephant?”

He nodded and she smiled. “That’s really cool! Let me guess, Dumbo or Zitka?”

He looked at her shocked. “Zitka! How did you know?”

She smiled down at the boy and gently pulled him onto her lap. “I just think that’s the perfect name for an elephant.”

The small boy smiled up at her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

The ice around her heart cracked and began to thaw. 


	2. Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson’s first day in Juvie

She waited until the next morning. When she awoke with her new cell mate she smiled. 

“Heya. Stay here, I’ll be back with food inna minute.”

He nodded and clutched Zitka tightly to his chest. 

Leaving him alone she marched down the hall with her glare fixed and menacing. She entered the cafeteria and the room went silent. 

The air crackled as they waited for her to speak. 

“Richard Grayson is not to be touched. He is a child.”

She narrowed her gaze onto the three who already had. 

“I know that none of you know much about him. Besides the fact that he was in a circus.”

The room was still no one daring to speak. She locked eyes with Amy and smiled. 

“Amy, you’re in here cuz you killed the man who killed ya parents in front of ya, right?”

Her accent deepened as she spoke. A hodgepodge of Central and Gotham. Amy nodded looking down at her plate. 

“His parents were  _ murdered  _ right in front of him.  _ Last night.”  _

Amy flinched and tears started to trickle down her face. She walked over and slammed her hands down in front of the girl. She growled. 

“Did you know that yesterday was his birthday? And not just his parents were killed last night. But his  _ entire family.”  _

The girl in front of her burst into tears and ran from the room. The two boys on either side growled before lunging. She ducked down and the shiv barely missed her head. Instead giving her hair a rather short choppy cut. She growled and punched him in the gut, using her speed to give him five without him knowing. 

She jumped back, avoiding the swing to her gut. She sunk low into a defensive stance and watched the two boys eagerly. 

Bill groaned and held his stomach where she had punched him, while Ted circled her. Moving her focus from Bill to Ted she slowly turned her head to follow him. He circled behind her and lunged. Expecting the attack she ducked down and to the side leaving her foot on the floor where she had been. 

Ted, not expecting her to dodge, was unable to stop as he tripped over her foot and toppled into Bill. She stood and laughed as the two fell to the concrete floor with twin groans. She crossed her arms and waited for the two to stand. By the time they were able to, the guards had already moved to detain the three and the Warden stood there with a pleased smirk.

“West, that’s a month in solitary.”

The other inmates groaned. “She didn’t start the fight!”

The Warden turned to Crusher with a raised brow. “Oh?”

Crusher nodded, “She was telling them not to hit the new kid when Bill attacked her with a shiv, she only punched him once, while he tried to hit her multiple times.”

The man nodded, “So, she only threw one punch huh? Then why is Mr. Dean on the ground next to Mr. Williams.”

Ace spoke then, “Ted tried to jump her from behind so she tripped him.”

The old man laughed. “West only threw one punch and tripped the other guy? Next time, make up a better story.”

A guard spoke next surprising the kids, “Warden Jones, the kids are telling the truth, these boys are to blame.”

He growled, “Fine, take Dean and Williams to solitary. West, I’m watching you.”

He turned and stormed from the room, muttering something under his breath. Bill and Ted were furious. Suddenly Bill broke free and grabbed the bleach they used to clean the tables. (it’s always on the end of the table, just a small amount, enough to clean said table) The guards moved to subdue him but they were unable to stop him from splashing her with the cleaner.

She had ducked and the splash avoided her skin and clothes, but not her hair. The guards drug him from the room while she ran to the closest reflective surface to assess the damage. Her reddish brown hair was speckled with white-blonde, orange-ish spots, that as the bleach set in were slowly growing bigger. She growled and angrily stomped towards the food.

Snagging two apples, a plate of the stale pancakes, and two water bottles she turned and marched from the room. She made it back to her cell and shut it with a gentle clang. 

“Grayson, I got ya food.”

The boy had fallen back asleep so she set the plate, apple, and water on the small trunk at the end of his cot gently. She sighed and turned to the dingy cracked mirror next to the small sink. It had grown worse and she would have to shower or wash her hair to get the bleach out. She started to pace.

(The cell was big enough for two people, two cots, a mirror, a sink and two small trunks that held their belongings and spare jumpsuits.)

She stopped and sighed. She turned to the sink and started the small stream of water. She slowly ducked her head under the spout and ran her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes she deemed it finished and turned off the water. She grabbed her brush from her trunk and started to gently brush it back out. 

Thirty minutes later her hair was mostly dry, Grayson had woken up, and the two had eaten their breakfast. Grayson tried to get her to eat more than the apple but she had insisted that she was fine. The boy had eaten the apple but turned away from the plate of pancakes.

“I know, it’s hard to keep going after you lose something. Or see something awful. But you have to eat, for your  _ Mami and Tati.  _ Can you do that?”

He nodded slowly and began to eat the pancakes. She smiled and turned to the mirror to see if her hair was any better. 

It was orange-blonde! She shrieked and Grayson let out a bright peals of laughter. “ORANGE! I HAVE ORANGE HAIR!”

Grayson doubled over as he shook with laughter, oblivious to her grumbling. 

“Ha ha. Laugh it up Grayson.”

She strode over to her trunk and started to rummage through the contents. After a few minutes she shot up with a “YES!” and hurriedly started to open the thing.

“Queenie, what’s that?”

She didn’t look up at the child as he regained his breath and asked her the question, “Hair Dye, I was going to prank the Warden with it, but I can’t have orange hair.”

He cocked his head to the side and frowned. “Why, it doesn’t look too bad.”

“Because, then I’ll look a lot like my mother.”

He frowned at that. “But, wouldn’t you want to look like your mother ?”

She sighed. “Look, Dick, can I call you Dick?”

He nodded and she continued. “My mother is alive and kicking. So’s my father and my little brother.”

He stared at her confused. “So why aren’t you with them?”

“Dick the thing is, you had wonderful parents, I don’t. The only people who care about me in my family are my little brother, and my Aunt and Uncle.”

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I care about you Queenie!”

She laughed and patted his head. “I care about you too, you’re a good friend. But my parents didn’t want me, so they sent me here.”

He squeezed her tighter and she almost didn’t hear his muffled question, “But what about your Aunt and Uncle?”

“They think I’m at a school.”

He looked up at her and wrinkled his nose, “Then they’re idiots.”

She burst out laughing and hugged the small boy tightly. (She’s like 4’8 and He’s 4’2 feet) “Yeah, they just might be.”

He laughed and she smiled. “Okay, I gotta dye my hair now, so unless you want me to do yours too ya better let go of me kid.”

He shot away and sat on his cot. “Calm down Dick. It’s not like it’s green!”

He pouted. “I like green, I just like my hair the way it is.”

She smirked and set to work. 

``

An hour later she stood smirking in the mirror. “You know I kinda like the purple.”

Dick nodded behind her. “You look awesome Queenie.”

Her hair was roughly shoulder length with different sections being a bit longer or shorter. And instead of the orange that the bleach had colored her hair it was now a deep dark purple. She smirked and her green eyes sparkled mischievously. 

She whirled around and wiggled her fingers at the boy behind her. He gasped and tried to bolt away from her. 

“No one can get away from the tickle monster!”

She caught the young boy and started to tickle his sides. He laughed and squirmed trying to get away from her. She smirked when an arm went up leaving him open to attack the worst tickle spot ever. The armpit. He shrieked and clamped his arm back down over her hand in an attempt to stop her.

“Stop! I surrender!”

She giggled but stopped the tickle attack and pulled back. The boy glared and punched her in the shoulder. 

“Rude.”

She stuck her tongue out at the kid and he laughed. The click of boots caused her spine to stiffen. Warden Jones rounded the corner and stopped in front of the cell.

“West, sneaking in contraband? Letting Grayson get caught up in this with you? Solitary for you both for two weeks.”

She growled. “He’s a kid, he stays with me.”

The man scoffed. “You have no say in his punishment girl.”

She glared at the man and he flinched back. He swung open the door and called for the guards to escort them to the wing of solitary cells. He glared at Dick and the boy flinched and hid behind her.

“OH is the ****y boy scared? You should be brat!”

She spit at the Warden and growled. “You’ll regret that Jones.”

He glared and slapped her. “I have nothing to regret West.”

She glared at him and he jumped back. “Like I said, you’ll regret it. And if you ever hit me again, I’ll find a way to get Batman himself looking into you.”

He glared at her and the two guards roughly dragged the kids out of their cell and soon threw them into their confinement cells.

She growled and waited a few minutes before standing. Walking to the wall on her right she knocked on it. “Dick?”

A whimper came from the other side. “Dick is that you?”

A yell answered her. “I want Mami and Tati!”

She felt a tear slip down her cheek, and then she stiffened. She walked to the door and phased her head through, not stopping her neck from phasing cuz that would kill her. She looked around carefully and when she verified that there were no guards she phased all the way out. She turned and phased again, dropping through the floor and landing right in the “impound”. The place the Warden took all the stuff he confiscated. She scanned the shelves and found her polaroid. And all the film she needed in the box next to it. (Barry gave her a box full of the tiny boxes of film. The Warden took it away. The camera came from Iris) She smirked and grabbed one of the boxes from the box and the camera before speeding back into the cell.

“Dick, I’m coming okay?”

A sob was all that answered her. Gripping onto her loot tightly she vibrated through the wall. Dick laid on the small cot, staring at her with wide eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I will be adding tags as I go as not to spoil the story


	3. Solitary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not the final number of chapters. Just the amount I have planned out. So don’t be concerned if it fluctuates

“You just came through the wall!”

She moved over and pressed a finger to his lips. “SHH. Yes! I have powers, but you have to keep that a secret. Meta’s aren’t treated well around here.”

He nodded and she removed her finger.

“Is your uncle the Flash?!”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “What! No! I got hit with a lighting bolt from the Flash when he was fighting someone, my uncle isn’t a hero. Wait, why did you ask about my uncle?”

He smiled. “Because your dad is mean, the Flash is a hero! He’s really kind! You said your Uncle cared about you! Logic!”

She giggled. “I can see your line of thinking. But no. My uncle is an ordinary man. Anyway, I brought something.”

His eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. He slowly sat up and looked at her expectantly. “This is my polaroid. I got it from my Aunt.”

He looked at her with a frown, “What is it?”

She giggled quietly, “It’s a camera!”

She sat next to him and pulled him closer to her side. “Smile!” He did and the bright flash went off.

A few minutes later she handed the small photo to Dick. “Look, it’s us!” 

He smiled at the picture of the two of them, even if her hair clashed horribly with the orange jumpsuits, bright orange and dark purple don’t work. He told her so and she snorted.

“So? It’s not like we’re going to get anything else, might as well go with it.”

He groaned and covered his eyes, “I lived in a circus and the clowns wouldn’t wear that color combo.”

She frowned. “Shut up Grayson.”

He giggled. “No. How long will you stay?”

She put a hand on her hip and paced around the small room. “I’ll stay as long as I can, we have to be quiet, I don’t want to get caught in here, and I would have to leave when they do the checks to verify that we didn’t break out.”

He nods and she giggles, she pointed to the photo, “You can keep it okay? I’ll be right back, I need to go stash this in the cell.”

He nodded and she rushed to the cell after grabbing the rest of the film from lockup, she quickly stashed it all in her trunk, grateful she had installed locks on both. She raced back and sat on her cot just in time for the check of the day. 

After the guard left she waited five more minutes before phasing back into his cell. He smiled up at her weakly from his seat on the cot and she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He looked down and shook his head, “Nothing.”

She walked to the boy and knelt down in front of him. “What happened?”

He shook his head and she glared. “Dick, tell me what happened, you can tell me anything.”

He sighed, “The lady that checked on me wasn’t very nice. She said my parents got what they deserved.”

She sat up and pulled the boy into a tight hug as he began to sob. “W-why do t-they ha-ate me!”

She ran her fingers through his hair, “I don’t know, I wish I could tell you, but I do know this,” She pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders, “It has nothing to do with who you are. It has everything to do with them.”

He sniffled. “No, I must have done something, it must have been me.”

She growled. “Richard Grayson. You did nothing, you have been amazing.”

He blinked up at her confused. “People are cruel, people die, people lie, people get hurt and it is no one’s fault but theirs. So don’t fall into that mindset, you’ll live a life of pain.”

He nodded and she smiled. “So, what do you want to do?”

She grinned. “Well, we could tell stories?”

He nodded quickly, “I want to hear about your little brother!”

She chuckled at his excitement and nodded. “Okay, so Walter found out how the Flash got his powers and he tried to recreate it, but instead he blew up our garage and put both of us into a coma. He was so mad when he didn’t get any powers.”

Dick stifled a giggle and she smiled. “Does he know you have powers?”

She shook her head. “No. It would break his heart. Hey Dick, promise me that you will  _ never  _ tell  _ anyone  _ about my powers. No matter how they say they know me. To protect the both of us, okay?”

He nodded. “I promise, can you tell me more about Walter?”

“Okay, so there was this one time that Walter and I were with our aunt at the mall when the Flash and Prof. Zoom blew in and started to fight. He tried to grab my aunt and I jumped in front of her. Right as Flash threw a lightning bolt at him. Zoom moved out of the way and I took the bolt, Walter took part of it as well and when we sat up, his hair was all on end and smoking.”

Dick looked at her in concern. “It’s how I got the lighting scars, and my powers.”

“What lighting scars!?”

She sighed and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her jumpsuit pulling it down to reveal part of the silvery lighting arcing across her skin.

“Did it hurt?” He tentatively brushed his fingers over the scar and she jumped. 

“No, not really. I mean, after the adrenaline faded and I was in the ambulance with Walter, yeah, but it wasn’t that bad.”

He nodded mutely. “Anyway, Walter’s eyes bugged out of his head and he just looked at me like  _ what did we do?!”  _

Dick laughed. “Oh, and there was this time where we were playing Ultimate Mecha Strike, and Wall- _ Walter  _ is the champion because he plays it all the time, and I beat him. He just looked at me like  _ what magic is this?  _ And it was so funny! Because it kept happening!”

Dick blinked. “What’s Ultimate Mecha Strike?”

“A video game?”

Dick nodded and looked down. “What’s a video game again?”

She facepalmed when she realized her folly. “A video game is a game you play on a TV, or a screen, it has characters that you control and a world to interact with.”

He nodded. “Ok. So he usually beats you, and you beat him, and he was confused and thought you cursed him?”

She snorted and nodded. “I guess that’s one way to say it.”

He giggled and then a voice rang out, “LIGHT’S OUT INGRATES!!!”

She bounced up and shut the light off before phasing into her own cell and shutting off the light as the guard looked in to check. After the lights in the hallway turned off she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“Queenie, I’m scared.”

She smiled. “I’m coming Dickie.”

She vibrated through the wall and he smiled. “Mami called me her Robin. I guess you can call me that too, or Dickie, but that one is weird.” He made a face at the end of his sentence and she stifled a giggle.

“Dickie Bird, move over. If I’m supposed to be sleeping in here, I’m not going to sleep on the floor.”

He giggled and made room for her in the bed.

The next morning, Dick didn’t even wake up when they banged on the door. “GRAYSON GET UP! WEST, UP NOW!”

She sat him up on the bed as if he had woken up and darted back into her cell right as the guard started to open the door.

“I’m up, don’t you have to go check on Ted and Bill.”

The guard glared and slammed the door shut and stormed away. Five minutes later food was set by her door and she ate hurriedly before rejoining Dick. Who was still fast asleep.

“Dick,” She whispered, nudging his shoulder, “Dick wake up.”

When he failed to respond she yanked him off the cot and onto his butt on the floor. His eyes shot open and his arms flailed.

“I’M UP! I’M UP!”

She snorted and bent over laughing when he just pouted and looked away from her.

  
  
  


The next two weeks pass by quickly and when they are let out, the Warden’s furious when they saunter out, not bothered or panicked at all. He flinches back when Queenie levels her glare at him and steps into his space.

“What?”

He cowers back and she smirks, grabbing Dick’s hand and pulling him away from the man. “Do we need anything?”

The man nods, “The uniforms have changed, orange is too close to several villain colors and we don’t want to be affiliated with a gang.”

A guard hands the two the new uniforms and she smirks. “I won’t look like a clown in this Dickie Bird!”

The boy rolls his eyes and smiles as he stares at the light grey uniform. “Queenie let’s go! 


End file.
